


wrinkly old prunes

by am_y22



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, damn its been a while since i wrote some fluffy, i had this idea last year in a hotel, jeongmi, lol okay enjoy, wrote it in a bus in february to indulge myself honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_y22/pseuds/am_y22
Summary: jeongyeon's falling hard in uni and spends the night hiding in a jacuzzi, but it's okay, because mina's always there to catch her





	wrinkly old prunes

the water was warm, and jeongyeon didn't think twice before stepping into the bubbling jacuzzi. it was a public space, but it was also 1 am and the closest thing she'd ever get to privacy in this university. she sighed as she slid down, down and down the marbled surface, until her body was submerged and the water barely tickled her collarbone.  
  
jeongyeon closed her eyes. she had three essays, two presentations, and one project due within the next 47 hours—and she hadn't started any of them. (she was starting to think her procrastination was becoming a problem.) it would be okay, though, she reasoned, because her girlfriend was the smartest person in the world, and she always helped her finish her assignments just in time.  
  
the water was soothing, too, and the little bubbles projecting from their jets tingled every inch of jeongyeon's skin in pleasant pops. it was late, and she was tired, so it was only natural that she dozed off a little.  
  
wet footsteps echoed distantly, just barely waking her up minutes later, or maybe hours later, she didn't know. in either case, whoever entered the university's spa room at this ungodly hour wasn't reason enough to coax jeongyeon's eyes awake. the soft voice that followed, however, was.  
  
"jeong." it was almost a whisper, but the voice bounced off calm waters and cold walls, resonating throughout the building.  
  
jeongyeon opened her eyes and looked up. "oh. hey mina. what brings you here so late?"  
  
"i was looking for you, you dingus." it was dark, but jeongyeon thought she saw a pout mar mina's face.  
  
jeongyeon smirked. "aww, did you miss me?"  
  
"yes, you dingus." mina bit her lip, as if she was holding back a smile, if only for the sake of upholding a snarky image.  
  
jeongyeon was taken aback, because mina _never_ admitted defeat in their banter battles, (she owed it to the late hour, she supposed). jeongyeon frowned. "stop calling me a dingus."  
  
"stop sneaking away in the middle of the night without telling me," she countered. inching closer, now directly under the lights this time, mina's pout was clearly visible. she dragged her toes along the water's surface, breaking the skin and forming tiny waves. "i was worried," she added, so soft jeongyeon thought she must have imagined it.  
  
jeongyeon's eyes softened. "do you wanna come in? it's nice and cozy in here." she grinned, and mina couldn't help but grin back.  
  
"i'm not wearing a swimsuit, though."  
  
jeongyeon shrugged and splashed the seat beside her. "that's why towels exist."  
  
scoffing in disbelief, mina pulled off her uniqlo hoodie and tentatively stepped into the jacuzzi. after getting a feel for the temperature, she stepped in and sunk all the way until only her head peaked above the water, side by side with jeongyeon. she reached to lace their hands instinctively, but suddenly stopped and squinted. "wait, how long have you been in here?"  
  
"i don't know, at least half an hour," jeongyeon answered.  
  
"you've been here for half an hour?"

jeongyeon nodded.

"why?"  
  
jeongyeon pinched her brow. "why not?"  
  
"you're gonna get all wrinkly and pruny," mina pointed out.

"what?"  
  
"look," mina raised their hands up, breaking the surface and holding them just below eye level, "you're already halfway there!"  
  
"whatever," jeongyeon plunged their hands back into the warm water, "it'll go away tomorrow."  
  
mina blew a puff of vexed air. "i mean i knew it'd happen one day, but i didn't think i'd have to get use to your wrinkly hands so early."  
  
jeong huffed. "what are you talking about?"  
  
"when we're old and retired, you dingus-"  
  
"-stop calling me dingus."  
  
"-i mean, you'll have it easy," mina went on. "ill age like fine wine and keep my baby butt smooth hands. but you? you're hands will look and feel like the pages of a poorly constructed dictionary."  
  
"hey! that's not fair," jeongyeon wiggled her hand away and brought it up for show, "they'll be more like slightly wrinkled bed sheets," she reasoned.  
  
mina smiled knowingly. "i guess we'll see in eighty-four years." her eyes sparkled, and maybe jeongyeon imagined this too, but she was sure mina held her hand a little tighter, and moved her body a little closer.  
  
jeongyeon closed her eyes as the room returned to silence, with nothing but the occasional lapse of water adding echo to the night. maybe thirty seconds of peace had passed before jeongyeon eyes snapped open and her head whipped to look at the girl beside her.  
  
mina, beautiful as ever, looked like she was on the verge of sleep, so jeongyeon took this as the perfect opportunity to stare unabashedly at her.  
  
jeongyeon shivered. she didn't catch it the first time, but mina said that she didn't think she'd have to get used to her wrinkly hands so soon. So _soon_.

mina expected them to stay together, until they were old and retired, wrinkly and pruny.  
  
she was never one much for affection, but as time would prove, jeongyeon was full of surprises when it came to mina.

acting solely on instinct, jeongyeon leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on mina's cheek, hoping something as simple as that would be able to convey her thoughts. and although mina's eyes stayed closed, a ghost of a smile passed her lips, and jeongyeon was sure mina got the message. mina always knew how she felt, anyway.

 _i want forever with you, too._  
  
jeongyeon smiled and closed her eyes once more. maybe she couldn't have three essays, two presentations, and one project finished within the next (now) 46 hours, but eighty-four years with mina?

jeongyeon let the sleep overcome her body, her wrinkly and pruny hand loved and secured with mina's in warm waters and cool nights. eighty-four years with mina? now that she _could_ do, even if it sounded a little on the low side.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @_am_y22


End file.
